Certain integrated circuits or integrated circuit functional blocks manipulate quantities (generally digital data) which are desired to be made inaccessible from the outside of the circuit, or the access to which is desired to be controlled. Such is for example the case of secret keys in cryptographic applications. The current signature of these circuits is however capable of giving information to an external observer (a hacker) implementing so-called side channel attacks.